


Just cold... that's all

by Valichan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valichan/pseuds/Valichan
Summary: "The ranger had thought the excessive amount of clothes Boromir wore would soon be a nuisance. But he had been wrong… now the warrior was probably the warmest one. He looked at his own clothes, thin and messy… but thin overall."





	Just cold... that's all

A small blow of steam came from his mouth when Aragorn blew his hands to warm them a little. The weather threatened them the closer they got to the Misty mountains, and though there was no snow yet, the breeze made the Fellowship bundle up in their cloaks, especially the little hobbits.

The sun was setting when Pippin suddenly sat on the ground, determined to not give another step. Merry and Sam looked at him frowning.

“It’s not time to rest yet, little one” Boromir encouraged him to continue, though his words sounded a little bitter. He was tired too, they had been walking for hours without stopping, and camping in the Mountains wasn’t a wise idea.

Gandalf coughed a little and sighed. “Well… We are close to Caradhras but walking through it during the night would be madness. Perhaps this time I will agree with your stubbornness, Young Peregrin.”

A little smile curved in Merry and Pippin’s faces and they immediately settled down.

“Shall we lit a fire? The cold could get worse during the night” Sam stated in concern.

“No, we must save the woods for the mountains, the cold is even worse there” Boromir stated quickly before someone else made a decision about it. Gandalf stared at him, and again, he had to agree.

“We better keep the rest not knowing about our position. Saruman’s spies could still be around”

A couple of hours later, the four hobbits were already asleep, leaning on each other. This way they could warm themselves and somehow, Sam thought, protect Frodo. Boromir stared at them with an amused smile, wrapped in his furry cloak. Legolas and Gandalf were discussing and watching over the place, so he decided it was time to relax.

Leaning over the cold hard ground, he caught the ranger staring at him. He had been doing it for a while and it was starting to bother the man of Gondor. Was he keeping an eye on him? Like if he was going to do anything… He remembered the little argument they had in Rivendell and closed his eyes, ignoring him.

Aragorn watched him lay down and looked at the hobbits again. They looked really warm, though a little uncomfortable, but no one of them was shivering as he was. He was trying to ignore the cold, but it has been a while since he felt such temperature.

He caught Gimli trying to keep his eyes open, but the tiredness of the journey was more than the dwarf could handle. He was not shivering either, and Aragorn guessed the dwarf was used to that kind of weather in Ered Luin. The more he thought about it, the colder he felt.

He glanced over at Boromir again and frowned a little. The ranger had thought the excessive amount of clothes Boromir wore would soon be a nuisance. But he had been wrong… now the warrior was probably the warmest one. He looked at his own clothes, thin and messy… but thin overall.

Boromir moved under the furry cloak and turned his back toward the ranger, who grimaced. It was like he was mocking on him, or was just the cold clouding his mind? Whatever the option was, he stared at the fur cloak with greedy eyes.

“Hobbits surely know how to keep themselves warm, don’t they?” The grey wizard walked towards the ranger, who shifted in his place, uncomfortable.

“Gandalf?”

“It’s a wise trick to not get cold… after all, hobbits and men are less likely to resist this weather, especially without a campfire, though I believe this night will be quiet, so we should take a good rest before entering Caradhras” Gandalf nodded at Aragorn and sat next to Gimli, his old eyes fixed in the Blue Mountains.

The ranger understood the hint and closed his eyes. A shiver ran down his spine and he sighed a big blow of steam. It was going to be impossible to sleep, and four quiet breathes made him frown. He looked at Boromir again and growled softly.

Boromir woke up startled as he felt a push on his back, turning his head he saw the ranger laying on his side, he was avoiding eye contact. “What-?” He gasped, remembering the rest was probably asleep.

“I’m cold… and you have enough to cover us both, I don't want to freeze, that’s all” He pulled Boromir’s cloak to cover himself.

Boromir was speechless. He considered it for a second and sighed a big blow of steam. Aragorn was trembling a little behind him and he felt his arms on his back. The contrast of their temperature made Boromir shiver.

“You must be uncomfortable…” And so he was. “Your arms… I mean, they will tingle”

“I’m fine—“ He felt Boromir grabbing him by the wrist, over his side. “—Wait”

“I don't want to freeze, that’s all…” Boromir hissed and relaxed his back against Aragorn’s chest. He was already feeling a little warmer. For the sake of the situation he wasn’t going to admit it. He turned his head again to see Aragorn’s face.

“Thank you” The ranger muttered.

Boromir turned again and closed his eyes with a smug smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2015, inspired by a [Fanart](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/531d3495-81a6-4fd8-9ad0-554008634541/d9d8x91-53930e4a-9df9-47c1-8b19-b1f360e9af00.png) I did


End file.
